


We've Done This All Before

by Amber_Flicker



Category: Glee
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Don't read my writing is shit, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pre-Slash, and everything in between, mainly the new directions and sebastian, not all the characters are swapped, will add character tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of genderswapped Kurtbastian stories, mostly drabbles. I may or may not update often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will you go to prom with me?

Sabrina stopped working as a shadow came over her, looking up to find Kate leaning over the back of the couch- and coincidentally, over her. She blinked, setting her homework to the side table.

"Kate." She acknowledged. She couldn't really move until her girlfriend did, so they just stared at eachother until Kate flipped over onto the couch to sit with Sabrina.

"You've been working for over an hour, I figured someone should make sure you took a break." Sabrina smiled fondly, reaching over to give the other girl a small kiss. Which, as usual, turned from that into a full blown make out session. Kate was the one to finally pull up for air, pupils dilated so much that barely a ring of blue showed, cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink, and Sabrina almost pulled her down again right then, but Kate obviously had a reason for stopping.

"I had a question for you." She said, after she caught her breath.

"Ah-ha! I knew you had an ulterior motive for coming in here to interrupt my work and seduce me."

"Excuse me? _Seduce_ you? Sabrina, you hardly need to be seduced when you initiate everything!"

Sabrina let out a fake gasp, hand over her heart as she gave an even more obviously fake indignant look. "It's not my fault you always look so kissable!"

Kate flushed red again. "Okay, okay, we're getting off topic here."

"What is the topic?" The green eyed girl looked at her, more serious now.

Kate sighed, looking slightly nervous. She held both of the other's hands in her own.

"Sabrina Smythe, will you go to prom with me?"

Sabrina pulled her hands back swiftly, giving Kate a wide-eyed look. It was one of the few times she'd seen her shocked, and she never knew if it was good or bad. She looked down, folding her hands. "I'm sorry, is it too soon? Oh god, I shouldn't have aske-"

The other girl put a finger to her lips, shushing her. "Of course I will." Sabrina still looked like she couldn't believe it, and her voice was quiet, something Kate could only describe as pure adoration colouring the words. "I just- I never thought i'd go to prom with a real partner, and now I _am_ , and _fuck I love you._ " The last words were slightly muffled as Sabrina was hugging her, and Kate couldn't stop the bright smile from covering her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was messing with Genderswapped Sebastian designs today and suddenly had a lot of ideas of drabbles I could do with Kurtbastian in this AU.
> 
> If you have any prompts for this series, send them to http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/ask and i'll do my best to write them!
> 
> If you want to know how they look, links to designs below.
> 
> Sabrina: http://amber-flicker.tumblr.com/post/133084142049/and-here-we-have-the-person-who-shouldve-gotten
> 
> Sabrina and Kate: http://amber-flicker.tumblr.com/post/133099077844/ah-yes-the-bantering-we-all-knew-it-was-coming
> 
> Kate and a few others: http://amber-flicker.tumblr.com/post/130963410374/okay-but-genderswapped-glee-we-need-more-of-it


	2. I accidentally took your notebook...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I accidentally took your notebook thinking it was mine and you have really nice handwriting and cute doodles” AU
> 
> (In an AU where Sabrina and Kate both go to Mckinley but they still have a strained relationship. Pre-slash.)

Mr Schuester dismissed Glee, and Kate reached under her chair to grab her bag. Her notebook seemed to have slipped out, so she slipped it back in before going on her way, exchanging goodbyes with her friends. It wasn't until later that she realized her mistake.

After dinner she took her notebook out to looks at the notes for school she'd made that day, but immediately knew something was off. The flowing cursive handwriting in this book wasn't hers. Flipping through a few more pages(just to make sure it really wasn't her notebook, not to pry!), she came across some drawings. They weren't incredibly detailed, but they were _really_ good. She could recognize people from Glee club, and some random sketches that she couldn't identify, and before she knew it she was looking through the notebook to see more of the drawings and the lovely handwriting. Like hers, this was mostly school notes.

Suddenly, she realized exactly what she was doing, eyes wide as she slammed the book shut, before she ran into something even more personal than the drawings. She'd figured this person must be in Glee from all the drawings of people in the club, and they were obviously private if they hadn't been shared. Which surprised Kate, she was close friends with all the girls in Glee and a fair amount of the guys. But she hadn't known any of them were talented like this. she looked down at the cover, but there was no name. She tried the side. That's where it was, no wonder she hadn't noticed this wasn't hers. It kind of made sense she'd never seen the drawings.

_Sabrina Smythe._

One of the only people she wasn't friends with. They had a weird relationship. They bickered near constantly but neither meant any real harm. sometimes Sabrina flirted, but she did that to just about everyone. They weren't really enemies, but Kate had never gotten to know her. They had nothing in common besides Glee.

She'd have to return this the next day.

***

She completely forgot about the notebook until running into Sabrina just before Glee. She stopped the other girl. 

"What?" Sabrina seemed a little surprised that it was Kate stopping her. 

"Well, uh, I kinda of picked up your notebook by accident yesterday. You must have dropped it, and it fell next to my bag, so I thought it was mine." And shit, she was rambling, so she cut herself off, handing the notebook over.

Sabrina grabbed the notebook with vigor. "God, I thought someone had taken it to try to blackmail me or something." Kate gave her an incredulous look, and she huffed. "Well it's not like everyone in this school loves me!" Pff. Kate begged to differ, Sabrina was pretty popular. "Anyway, thanks." She slipped her notebook into her own bag. then began to open the door to the choir room.

"Hey, wait!" _Damnit Kate, what are you doing?_ Sabrina stopped.

"I just- Your handwriting is really quite lovely and your drawings were cute too and i'm sorry this is probably awkward-" She paused with a little gasp as soft lips pressed to her cheek. Sabrina had just kissed her.

Sabrina had just kissed _her._

And sure, it was only a peck on the cheek, but she still felt suddenly lighter. She stared at the other girl, who then winked at her.

"I'm glad you think so." Then she was gone.

Kate stood there, still shocked, until Marcus passed her. "Girl, are you okay? Why are you standing in the doorway? Waaaaiit, I know that look..." Her best friend grinned at her, and Kate frowned, cheeks burning.

"Don't start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a prompt from this post: http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/post/132233402880/eldritch-heiress-shitty-high-school-aus-tho and I thought it would be fun to write. So here's a quick drabble.
> 
> On a semi-related note, If I were to start an art-ask blog with Kate and Sabrina, would anyone follow it? I'd really like to but I just don't know if there's enough interest.

**Author's Note:**

> Send any prompts to clichés-and-coffee.tumblr.com


End file.
